Ladybug
Ladybug is the femslash ship between Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna from the RWBY fandom. Canon Ruby and Blake first meet at Beacon where Blake intervenes to stop Weiss auguring with Ruby. Despite helping out, Blake shows indifference to her as she is already walking away when Ruby tries to make conversation with her. Later, Yang pulls Ruby over to Blake to try and get them to speak to each other. Initially, this fails as Blake says she wanted to be alone to read her book, but the two find common ground over their shared love of books. In the Emerald Forest when Ruby is looking for Yang to partner with her, she muses to herself about how Blake would be a good alternative, but that she might find it hard to socialize with. After it is revealed that Blake is a Faunus, Ruby tried to help her but was unable when she quickly ran out of the room. According to Ruby, she and Blake are already friends, as both already get along, although she is still quiet. Ruby also notes on how Blake's cat ears are cute. In Volume 2, Yang asks Ruby if Ruby has picked out a dress for the dance. Ruby responds with, "What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?", showing her concern for Blake's well-being and happiness. After the Battle of Beacon, Ruby is saddened by the fact that Blake ran away after the battle. Ruby believes that Blake might have had a good reason for running away, contrary to what Yang believes. While they are split up, Blake notes that she thinks of her teammates all the time, stating, "I loved them like I never thought I could love anybody.", though her guilt at the time makes her hope they hate her for leaving. In Volume 5, Blake describes Ruby as being the "embodiment of purity". She and Ruby share a knowing nod when Blake first finds Team RWY at the Haven Academy. In Volume 6, Ruby calls out Blake's name and activates her silver eyes in an attempt to save her from the Apathy Grimm on Brunswick Farms. Later on, it is revealed by Maria Calavera that silver eyes activate out of love (and while in the presence of Grimm). Fanon Ladybug is considered to be a rarepair in the RWBY fandom, though still somewhat common as it involves two of show's main characters. Interest first began after the two were shown to have a shared interest in books and a similar sense of justice. It is often shipped alongside Freezerburn, as Yang and Weiss are without their partners otherwise. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Ruby/Blake tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Trivia * The in-universe team attack of Ruby and Blake is named Ladybug. Gallery FanArt Strange Bedfellows by jay156.png Ladybug (commission) by ari-6.jpg RWBY Ladybug by NightrunnerXM.jpg Ladybug -RWBY- by Keethy.png Ladybug by NaitouRSE (1).jpg Ladybug Commission by FoxyMirage.jpg Lazy Sunday Afternoons RWBY by Keethy.png It's Good To See You Again by selyntart.png Ladybug By Keethy.png Videos RWBY AMV -LadyBug - Dido White Flag RWBY AMV - Wake Me Up -Ruby + Blake- Dark Star (RWBY LadyBug) Ladybug- Please Don't Go -RWBY AMV- Ladybug AMV - Say You Like Me -RWBY- RWBY AMV - Enchanted - Blake X Ruby (Ladybug) Ladybug AMV - Ugly Side -RWBY- Devices - ladybug freezerburn RWBY Navigation